Interactive electronic display surfaces allow human users to utilize the display surface as a mechanism both for viewing content, such as computer graphics, video, etc., as well as inputting information into the system.
Many interactive display surfaces are configured to receive input data through a coupled communication device. If multiple input devices were to provide input at the same time, errors would likely occur because the interactive display device would not be able to discern one input device from another.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.